


The Shikon Miko and the Guardian of the Book of Friends

by sunshinebymoonlight



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebymoonlight/pseuds/sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: After the well seals Kagome is alone. Trying to find herself she decides to travel the modern era. In a rural area she meets Natsume





	The Shikon Miko and the Guardian of the Book of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This popped in my head and kind of bounced around for a while. So in this Kagome doesn't get to go back to the feudal era, but finds a home in the modern world. Story told as ideas pop in my head.

Kagome had been wandering the countryside for a whole year trying to bury her pain. The well was closed and the youkai were gone. Her beloved InuYasha and her adopted son Shippo were beyond her reach. At least she could rest easy knowing Naraku and the jewel were gone. In her dreams she saw Sango heavily pregnant in her husband Miroku's arms.  
She let out a sigh as the bus stopped to let out passengers. Picking up an ugly yellow backpack she got used to standing up again. Hopping of the bus she took a look around at the pleasing mix of nature and modern life. Her powers pulse in a way she had become familiar with, but she knew that no matter how far she search there would be no sign of a youkai. Taking a breathe the miko dug into her determination and sent herself down the path to town.  
A gust of wind seemed to push her and she fell down a grassy hill straight into a boy. Kagome looked up to see a boy with sandy hair and fox-like golden eyes which made her heart pang for the loss of her youkai friends.  
“I am so sorry. The wind pushed me,” she apologised with an embarrassed giggle.  
“It's alright, I am sure the wind didn't mean to push you,” he said staring at the grassy hill.  
Kagome brushed off the dirt from her skirt and stood up quickly. Retreaving her backpack she checked her things for damage. Satisfied she turned back to the teen.  
“My name is Higurashi Kagome, a traveling miko, pleased to meet you,” she said with a bow.  
“I am Natsume Takashi, it's nice to meet you,” he responded with a bow.  
Hearing a voice on the wind Kagome spun around to stare at the hill. She looked around and was disappointed that once again her mind was playing tricks on her. With disappointment seeping into her bones she turned back to Takashi.  
“Are you heading into town?” she asked softly.  
“Ah, yes, would you like me to show you around?” Takashi offered nervously.  
Kagome smiled, “I would like that.”  
Easily sensing a pure soul Kagome followed the boy wistfully looking around at the peaceful landscape. Without the Shikon jewel Kagome felt useless after returning to her native era. The modern era and people were alien to her now. But in rural areas she could pretend that she could turn the corner and find her companions waiting for her. She had only just truly won Inuyasha's heart and made a new home in the past.  
Takashi reminded her of Sango, a gentle heart with a protective soul. He knew exactly what to point out which hinted the fact that he too was foreign to the area.  
“How long have you lived here?” she asked.  
Takashi paused, “Long enough to call it home. It must be two years now.”  
She smiled as he looked around at the area lovingly. His aura seemed focused into his senses as he took in the area. Kagome paused watching his aura in fascination.  
“You are a hoshi!” she exclaimed in amazement.  
It was the first time she had met another with spiritual powers in her native era. She was not the last of her kind afterall.  
“I am not a monk,” Takashi said in confusion.  
“I can sense your power. It indicates your potential. My family believed that I was the last with holy powers,” she explained in her excitement.  
Takashi shook his head, “I am normal.”  
His refusal fell on deaf ears as Kagome began to sob, “I am not alone.”  
Kagome threw her arms around the teen and cried her heart out. She desperately clung to him and he awkwardly rubbed her back providing what little support her could. Her mi-ki glowed and settled over her form mimicking Takashi's own spiritual powers enhancing her senses. Feeling the change she opened her eyes to see a giant Inukumi.  
“Youkai,” she muttered in amazement.  
Letting go of Takashi she ran over to the large beast-dog. As if in a trance she reached out and touched the creature.  
“All this time I thought you were all gone,” Kagome said feeling the fur under her fingers. “But I simply forgot how to see. Sight has changed these last five hundred years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I would love feedback.


End file.
